New Cullens
by dramallama102
Summary: What happens when the Volturi come to ask the Cullens if they want to add two new members to their "coven"? And what are thry like? Sorry people this is my first story soooooo... the story is better than the summary! Enjoy! *Review*
1. An Unexpected Reason

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Reason

_BPOV: I was running. To be more specific, we were running. We as in the Cullens. Running from the coven that wanted me the most, for my special gift of course. The Volturi._

_We had faced the Volturi before, but not when I had been a vampire. __This should be fun,__ I thought wickedly to myself. With Edward and Alice at my side, they would truly never have a chance. The adrenaline rushing through me now was powered by the excitement and the exhilarating speed I was swiftly running at. The Volturi were close behind, Aro with his gleaming eyes, which I knew were filled with hate. Hatred toward me. But I didn't care. I could take care of myself now. _

_The Volturi then did something completely unexpected. They slowed to a walking pace, and soon shifted to a stopping point. In the midst of all the chaos, they stopped. I looked around at my family. We all seemed very curious, so we slowed to a stop also. Aro was watching us carefully as we cautiously approached them, his crimson eyes locked on Carlisle's expression. _

"_Would you all like to keep running away from us, or hear the reason we came here in the first place?" Aro asked, irritated. _

"_Of course, Aro. We did not mean to upset you. We thought you would be here to check on Bella. We have misunderstood. Would you please enlighten us on the correct reason that you have come tonight?" Carlisle asked innocently. _

"_Certainly, you are forgiven. We have come to ask of your willingness to do something for us, a favor, in that matter." Aro answered with a smile, and then stepped aside only to reveal Heidi and Demetri carrying two quivering vampires out of the shadows of the cloaks. "We found these two rambunctious vampires sneaking around Volterra, attempting to be sly, but failing miserably, as you can see. If you are willing to take these two in, we will consider trusting you to keep them under control. If you are not… well, you would know the consequence of that decision." He smiled at that and then turned his attention back to the thrashing vampires. They wrestled and kicked to break the hold of the cold, hard hands that held them, in the meanwhile screaming. _

"_Let us GO!" The red-head screeched as she vigorously elbowed Demetri in the gut._

"_Ow!" Demetri shouted in pain, only letting go with one hand to rub his stomach. __Wow,__ I thought to myself again. If Demetri was in pain, after another vampire had elbowed him, then she must be stronger than any old usual vampire._

"_Watch it!" Heidi shot a warning look at the red-head, and it also looked like she had tightened her grip on the red-head's left arm. _

"_I'll do my best." The red-head snapped back sarcastically. They had a stare-down for at least two minutes, the Aro cleared his throat._

"_Ladies. Heidi." He glared at Heidi as if she had done something terribly wrong. She backed off, but didn't look away. I noticed in that movement, that Heidi was actually shorter than the red-head, and I hadn't seen any person, much less a female vampire, taller than the seductress. That might have had some affect on Heidi. Plus, she looked tough. She had unnaturally-red, mid-neck length hair, spiked out like Alice's, and glowing ocher eyes. She had beautiful, full lips that were colored blood-red by lipstick. She had on lots of eyeliner and mascara on, trying to make it noticeable I suppose. She had darker skin than your usual vampire, compared to us Cullens at least. She had a black, tight tank top on under a tight, patent-leather vest. Her arms were slender, but she had the strength of Emmett, considering what had happened with Demetri. Her hips were boney, then curved inward as they reached her thighs, and grew skinnier every inch closer to her well-shaped ankles. Her tight, leather pants matched well with the whole ensemble. Her shoes, also matching the theme, were ripped-up, abused Converse black high-tops._

_And then, I noticed the other one._


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**Hey what's up?! So sorry I didn't write an a/n last chapter, but that was my first chapter of my first fanfic and got all confused… never mind. Anyway, I got like 4 reviews! That's just… I can't even say it! Ugh! It cut me deep to realize that not that many people read my story! Hopefully this time ya'll will pull through with at least ten reviews!? Pretty please with Edward on top???!!! Here is the next chapter in "New Cullens" please r&r!!!! (Oh and sorry about the italics last chapter, it looked nice, but I won't do it again! It confused some people by asking me if that had been in the past! Nope present day, well, after Breaking Dawn!)**

**BPOV: **She was calm and composed, unlike her friend who was possibly succeeding at intimidating Heidi. She had jet-black, mid-back length hair, but very noticeable violet streaks. From there, she was more perfect than any vampire I had ever seen! Her eyes were a beautiful golden shade, and shaped in a way that was attracting. Her nose and cheeks looked as if an angel had chiseled them to the perfect shape. Her lips were just as full and blood-red colored as her friend's, but somehow, it looked better on her. Her broad shoulders were perfectly evened out, and her arms were just as slender as and a little less muscular than the red-head's. She was thin as a toothpick, but she was probably stronger than me. Her hips curved outward, and back in as they reached her thighs. Her legs were even thinner than the red-head's and her ankles too. She was wearing a short dress, decorated with deep, glittery yellow, green, purple, and black fabrics. She wore black and purple stockings, and had on ripped-up high-tops also. Overall, she looked as delicate and strong as Alice.

"So are we going to stand around and glower at the guests, or are we going to decide what their fate is?" Caius asked, obviously growing impatient.

"Could we ask their opinions?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"Sure. It won't matter in the long run. We get the final decision." Marcus said blackly.

"Heidi, Demetri, Let them go." Aro ordered, glaring particularly at Heidi as if he expected her not to listen to him. Demetri let go immediately, as if he was scared something would happen if he didn't. I'd never seen Demetri so terrified. There must be something…_ different_ about these girls. I felt my shield growing, and I stretched it across my family. I didn't want to take any chances. Heidi hesitated, but slowly released her grip. The black haired girl just silently slipped away as soon as she was set free. The red-head, however, yanked her arm away viciously, and shook it as if Heidi had some disease that was on her arm. Then she strutted toward us, and the black-haired one gracefully drifted to us with unnatural beauty. I think I was… jealous. I can't believe I'm admitting it, even in my own mind, where Mr. Mind reader can't hear me. I was jealous of her beauty, more beautiful than any vampire I had ever seen. As they stopped in front of us, they stood awkwardly for a moment, and then exchanged an anxious glance. We did the same, and saving us all, Rosalie broke the silence.

"So where did you both come from?"

"Oh. We came from two different places. I came from England, and Sheena came from Ireland. We have been traveling across Volterra for about 2 months, and then we came across the Volturi." The black haired one answered. Adding onto her beauty, she had a flowing English accent. And… _Sheena_ probably had an Irish accent. "Oh, and I'm Cherise." She introduced herself. Surprisingly, she curtsied. Sheena just stood there, at a slant, arms folded across her chest, with a murderous expression on her dark face. When Cherise returned to standing position, she picked up her heel and kicked Sheena in the shin. "OW!" Sheena screeched in pain. Cherise leaned over and whispered something too low for us to hear. At that, Sheena uncrossed her arms, straightened, and turned to us. "Pleased to meet you." She mumbled, looking resentful. "I'm sorry about her. She is a wee bit on the bad side." Cherise apologetically looked over at us, and then turned back to Sheena. We turned around so that we were all facing each other, and started discussing.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?" Esme asked, lightly touching his shoulder. He put his hand over hers, and looked at her with sure eyes.

"I'm thinking these two ladies need our hospitality. They look like they've been through some rough times."

"They think like it too." Edward commented, obviously stating that he had heard their thoughts. I just realized that the Volturi were conferring also.

"We can't just let them go, Aro. Do you know what they can do? Have you been paying attention to them these past three days? I think they would make a great addition to the guard." Caius accused Aro.

"Of course, brother. I have my doubts about adding them to the guard. I want to see if the Cullens are willing to take them in. If so, we keep a close eye. If not, we call on Felix immediately." I shuttered at the thought of Felix and his big muscles… I couldn't even finish the thought. I turned my attention back to my family's conversation, and judging by the way they were focused, I was the only one that heard the Volturi. Or at least, the only one that paid attention.

"Well, I think we have come to a family decision." Alice chimed in behind me. When we turned back, they were already facing us again. Sheena started the conversation.

"Well, it looks as if we need a place to stay." Since the last time she spoke had she mumbled, you couldn't tell she had a beautiful Irish accent. But she said this without much emotion, and letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You are welcome with us." Esme assured them.

"May I ask you all a question?" Cherise asked in an innocent, but convincing voice.

"Anything." Carlisle said and nodded toward her as if to tell her to proceed.

"Thank you. Do you… hunt… people?" She asked in a shaky voice, probably worrying about our answer.

"Actually, no. We do not kill people for any reason." Carlisle stated, pride carefully hidden in his voice.

"Excellent. We are as well." Cherise agreed, smiling her perfect smile. There was an awkward silence. We all jumped out of our trance when we heard Aro clear his throat.

"So. We have options here. We can either rid of those two now, or, against some of our better judgments, we will let them have a chance. Which will it be?" he asked, with sparkle in his crimson eyes. Then Carlisle stepped forward, again.

"We have agreed to take them in for as long as they need." Then he turned to Aro particularly. "Aro, my friend, do you trust me?"

**Sorry about the cliffy!!!!! And sorry for the late update!!! It's gonna be like this for a while though… school starts tomorrow!!!! UGH!!! I'm going back to 1****st**** period Athletics! Yay ********. Good luck!!! Remember please help me get to 10 reviews!!!!! Thank you luv ya'll!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the **_**very very VERY **_**few reviews I got! C'mon guys? Can I please get 20 reviews this time? It will make me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! PLEASE!!!!!!????? This chapter is not my favorite, but it's a good one! Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Trustworthy

_Previous chapter: "Aro, my friend, do you trust me?"_

BPOV: Aro thought about it, curling his lip back over his teeth, but his expression did not match anger or attack. Carlisle looked back at Edward with anxious eyes, and Edward nodded, indicating Aro's thoughts were positive.

"Yes, Carlisle. I do trust that you and your family will not let those two get out of your control." They nodded at each other, and then Aro snapped once. Obediently and habitually, the Volturi turned in synchronization, and drifted away in a V formation, Aro at the head, Marcus and Caius at his flanks. We all turned and faced each other when they were out of sight, and waited for someone to make a move. It turned out to be me. "Shall we?" I asked, spinning on my heels so that I faced the path to our house. "We shall." Edward answered me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me forward. I stopped him, and he looked at with confusion. "Shouldn't we wait for the family and our guests?" I asked with a smirk and a giggle. "If you want to." He smiled down at me. It annoyed me sometimes that he seemed to leave everything up to me, but I guess I should be grateful. I smiled back at him, and then turned to see what was going on behind us. They were following us, with Cherise and Sheena in the heart of the group. It appeared that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were questioning the two new members. We waited for them to catch up to us, and then we moved with them.

"So, how long have you both been vampires?" Carlisle asked, an expression of thought crossed his face.

"Well, actually… not too long. In vampire terms." She answered, smiling her perfect smile. "I've been a vampire since 1929, and Sheena's been a vampire since 1928. We met in '68, and we've been nomads ever since. We intercepted that Jane character, and she took interest to us, me especially." She said this in a very non-bragging way, and she would have gotten away with everyone thinking that, except that she glanced at Sheena and stuck her tongue out.

"That's interesting. Do you have a special ability?" Emmett asked. Sheena, surprisingly, answered this question.

"I do have a small power. I control the temperature around me. No biggie. At least, not compared to Cher's power. She's got something no one's ever seen before." Sheena looked at us with wide eyes. It looked like she was warming up to us.

"And that would be…?" Jasper asked, eyeing her with suspicion and trailing off.

**HEHE! Cliffie! Sorry! This is just kind of a filler chapter! Oooooo what will Cher's power be? I'll have to have 20 reviews before you can find out! Tell your friends, family, hobos on the street… ANYBODY! Just read and review!!!!!!!! **


End file.
